


"Prove them wrong"

by orphan_account



Series: Shards of Ice [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipdip make a deal, Bill has a human form, But it's okay, Fluff, M/M, Numerous other characters I'm too lazy to add, Sad! Dipper, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage! Mabel, cause Dipper doesn't like Ford either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Author comes out of the Portal, Dipper's not exactly feeling as enthusiastic as the rest of his family.<br/>Occurs right after "Not What He Seems"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Prove them wrong"

**Author's Note:**

> This is right after Not What he Seems, but the twins are like...17, 18, in that age range.

He felt sick. Like he was about to throw up. For real this time. He heard the two older men arguing from across the room and Dipper gritted his teeth as he turned around. He couldn't believe that after all they'd been through this summer, his sister, his _twin sister_ , had trusted a con man over him. Nothing against Stanley of course, he was really sweet and all, but Dipper just wished he hadn't lied about it. Straight to their faces too.

"Bro bro, what's wrong?" Mabel asked, bounding towards him, endless energy in her step. 

"Nothing," Dipper said, plastering a fake smile on his face. His twin apparently didn't notice, because she just shrugged and started talking about her latest sleepover with Candy and Grenda. Ouch. That stung. _She didn't even notice_ , Dipper thought to himself. 

"Yeah, that's great." The male twin interrupted. "But uh...I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

"Oh." Mabel said, crestfallen. "Well, good night I guess."

Dipper turned around and walked right out of the door, and if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. He stepped out into the cool night air, and took a deep breath. He sighed inwardly as he sat down, getting his pants wet, but honestly not giving a fuck. 

He looked up into the night sky and frowned. _'This is what you wanted_ ,' he reminded himself...wasn't it? Hadn't he wanted to meet the Author he'd been desperately searching for all summer? Hadn't he wanted to ask the questions he didn't know the answer to? ' _Yes_ ' Dipper thought grimly. ' _That's what you wanted, but that's not what you got.'_

 _Instead, you got a Great-Uncle who's lied to you all summer, a twin sister that trusts a con man more than you, and a Supernatural genius who deems you unworthy and "too young."_ The voice inside his head helpfully supplied. 

Dipper sighed, and leaned against a tree trunk. He buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, and let out a barely audible sob. ' _You're so pathetic'_ the voice said. 

Dipper's head shot up in panic, because for a second he'd thought he'd heard something, but when he looked up he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Perfect," he groaned. "Now you're talking out loud, like you're insane."

"Who's to say you aren't." A voice to Dipper's right asked. 

Dipper's heart nearly stopped, and he stared at the being next to him. Well, being wasn't really accurate. More like...psychotic egomaniac that's really, really, really dangerous. "B-Bill? Wha....what the fuck are you doing here? We defeated you!"

The triangle stared at him perplexed, then broke out in a wide grin. "Did you just really say that? Kid, I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness. I let you get away because I liked you, and I can always kill you if I wanted to."

At the last statement, Dipper's face paled, and he scooted back, as far away as he could. Bill just sighed exasperated, and watched the human male with a hawk eye. "Why aren't you  in the mindscape?" Dipper asked carefully. 

Bill's grin widened, and he clasped his hands as if he were excited. "Funny story actually. See, some moron tried to cheat me out of a deal, and you know the rules. You don't fulfill your end, you die, right?" He waited until Dipper nodded to continue. "So anyway, I've been haunting his dreams for the last two months or so, and he got desperate to let me possess his body and take some of his youthful energy." Bill cackled. "Idiot."

"Youthful energy." Dipper said eyeing the demon warily. "Another word for soul, I suppose?" Bill nodded, the gleeful expression on his face. "Okay then, why are you here. I want you to leave."

Bill smirked. "That's the good part. With his soul, I could create my own human body."

"Leave." Dipper groaned, putting his head back into his arms. 

Bill frowned, and Dipper didn't know when he did it, but there was suddenly a blonde man kneeling beside him. An attractive one too. He had freckles and liquid golden eyes. And blonde hair. Did he mention the blonde hair? 

"C'mon kid. Don't be like that, I'm amazing!" The demon said, and Dipper could practically hear the smirk on his voice. 

"Can you please just let me be miserable in peace, and leave?!" Dipper snapped, glaring at the demon. 

Bill glanced at him as if he hadn't expected this snappy outburst. "Let's make a deal, Pinetree." 

Dipper's blood felt like ice in his veins, and he felt himself freeze. "No." He whispered, refusing to look at Bill. "Never."

"Why not?" 

Dipper glared at him. "Because. You always lie and go back on your deals."

Bill chuckled, and put his elbows under his chin."Aw, Pinetree. That's cute. But seriously, have I ever gone back on a deal, or lied?"

"Of course." Dipper snapped.

"Really now?" Bill purred. "Give me an example. Just one. And then I'll leave."

Dipper looked at him out of the corner of his eye, unnerved, and sighed. "The Sock Opera-"

"Did I lie?"

"Huh?" Dipper asked sitting up and now fully looking at the hellion. 

"Did I lie?" Bill asked slowly. 

"Um, yes! You _said_ you'd give me the password, and what happens? You fucking _smashed_ the laptop, and you still possessed me, like what the _hell_ , man!" 

"I never said I would give you the password. I offered a hint, which you got. How else would you have found out that it belonged to McGucket? Hmm?" Bill watched Dipper as realization came over his face. "Besides Pinnetree, I told into you that everything you cared about would change." Dipper could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Nothing's changed. We just...need time to...adjust." Dipper struggled to say. He felt like throwing up again. He felt like he knew exactly where this was going.

"Bullshit." Bill laughed. "You just don't want to admit that your entire family betrayed you without a second thought!"

Dipper felt a sickening twist in his stomach. "You're wrong. They-they wouldn't. Stan was just trying to protect his brother."

"Yeah." Bill said sitting cross-legged next to him. "And nearly destroying the entire universe while he's at it. And then, your sister sided with him when she _knew_ what could happen."

"Mabel just sees the good in people." Dipper argued weakly. 

Bill shook his head. "Thing is, most people don't have as much good. Everyone's got a dark side, Pinetree. All you gotta do is look. It's always bigger than the good side, and it's definitely always there." Bill grinned, unnaturally sharp teeth showing. "How do think I make deals, kid?" 

"And you want to make a deal with me?" Dipper asked, as if not sure yet. 

"Course." Bill chirped happily. "I can give you anything you want, unlimited knowledge, secrets of the universe, fame, money, anything you greedy meatsacks desire. All I need in return in your youthful energy." His grin came back at the last statement.

Dipper stared at him unamused. "You want my soul in exchange for that stuff? Why do I need any of that?"

"Let me rephrase that." Bill whispered. He gripped Dipper's chin with his hand and stared into his eyes. "I can help you get revenge as long as you promise to be mine, and come to the mindscape with me." 

"Revenge? How?"

"Easy." Bill said sitting back. "They betrayed you. You betray them. Preferably by teaming up with their greatest enemy. See, you could become my kind-of apprentice. I'll teach you spells and magic that they never did. It'll be great, especially since they always thought you were the weaker twin, but then you show up and BAM! They don't stand a chance. They might have sci-fi guns, but we got magic. Pinetree, I could make you one of the most feared beings in the multiverse, just stuck with me. You can be the best. I'll _make_ you the best. Show me that your family was wrong about you, _prove them wrong_."

Dipper by his lip. It did sound tempting. Besides, it wasn't really like they'd miss him. Lately, nobody had been paying attention to him, and he knew that the guy out of the portal would never let him continue his search for the Supernatural (Dipper refused to call him his 'Grunkle').

"Did I mention that I'll make you immortal?" Bill asked.

That sold it. "Deal." Dipper said, sticking out his hand. Bill's eyes lit up and he was about to shake, until Dipper pulled his hand back. "Wait. I've got conditions."

"Alright." Bill said, barely containing the excitement in his voice.

"I do not want you to fucking lock me up, or anything." Dipper said narrowing his eyes. "I want to be able to have free rein and do whatever I want in the mindscape."

Bill nodded. "Okay. As long as I approve of whatever you're doing, then I agree to these terms."

Dipper grinned and shook Bill's hand, and then watched mesmerized as blue flames licked his arm. They were exactly like he remembered them. They were cool, and gave off vibes of trouble. But this time they were refreshing. When the flames had disappeared he glanced down at his wrist and glared at Bill. "What exactly is this supposed to be?"

Bill watched him amused. "It's a branding. Means that you belong to me, and no creature can harm you, Supernatural or not. If they do they'll have to deal with me. So, how's it feel to sell your soul and be immortal?"

Weirdly, Dipper felt reassured knowing that no creatures could harm him. As for the soul thing...."It doesn't feel that different. Just like...guarded. And I'm not going to lie, it feels great to live forever."

"That's because it is." Bill nodded, watching the now immortal Pines closely. "Listen Pinetree. I need you to do something, okay?"

"Hm? Oh, sure."

"Alright. We can't let any of the Pines know that you made a deal with me, or that you're immortal, because chances are, that Ford's going to be jealous and try to take that away from you, and I can't have my puppet dying on me. If you get hurt, the wound will stay there as long as it would if you were still mortal, but it won't hurt. You don't need to drink or eat, or sleep; but I would advise it. Makes you feel better. Your magic ability feeds off of other magic. No matter what, you can't tell anyone, not even your sister. If you hang around the forest long enough, then you'll absorb some of its magic naturally. Which is what you want. And then at night when you fall asleep, we can meet in the Mindscape. That good? Oh and, the mark, it'll disappear to everyone but other Supernatural creatures. Other demons will also see it, and know to back off. You're welcome."

"Thanks." Dipper said, sounding genuinely touched. 

Bill just waved it off. "I just always take care of what's mine." Dipper smiled at that, and Bill was taken aback. "Alright. You're sisters getting worried. You might want to go to sleep early, seeing that if you don't, you'll pass out in a few hours."

Dipper nodded, filing the information away in the back of his mind. "Alright, got it." He started walking back to the Shack. "Thanks!"

 

* * *

 

 

Mabel had been waiting for her brother to return from his walk in the woods. Sure, they usually creeped her out, and she always wanted to get out as fast as possible, but to Dipper they just seemed...soothing on a way.

Whem she finally saw him, her heart leaped up and she ran towards him. "Bro bro! You're late."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Lost track of time." He seemed to keep glancing at his right hand.

She frowned, but let it go. "You hungry? There's Mac'n cheese on the stove." 

Dipper smiled at something, which unnerved Mabel a bit, but he agreed nonetheless. "Yeah, let's go get some food." He started walking towards the kitchen, and Mabel swallowed. She couldn't get rid of that feeling of twisted dread in her stomach. 

' _Stop_ ' she chided herself. _Dipper would never do anything, I don't think he even has_ _the guts.'_ That didn't make her feel any better. She knew something bad was coming, she just knew. But for right now, she was going to enjoy spending time with her twin. 


End file.
